Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by vamp926
Summary: A short but sweet Christmas story. Tiva, what else would it be?


* * *

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Tony adjusted the bowtie of his tux uncomfortably. Vance had insisted that NCIS host a holiday party and that attendance was mandatory. Not wanting to go alone, he had asked Ziva if she wanted to go with him. He had a feeling that she would have said no, if Greg from accounting, who had a crush on her hadn't asked her right after Tony did. She had apologized to Greg, explaining that she had already agreed to go with Tony.

Tony was now waiting for Ziva. She and Abby had disappeared into the bathroom an hour ago to get ready. McGee, who was going with Abby, had gone down to the parking lot to pull the cars around. Finally, Tony heard voices in the hallway. He turned around, and was dumbfounded by what he saw. Abby had eased herself behind Ziva, making her the primary view.

Ziva was wearing a red satin dress with a v-neck, held on by slim straps. The skirt flowed down into rippling waves around her ankles. Silver gladiator heels were just visible on her feet. Her hair had been piled onto her head in tight ringlets, with a few framing her face. Her Star of David had been replaced by a silver snowflake decorated in diamonds.

"Ziva," Tony breathed. "You look amazing." Ziva smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Tony. You don't look to bad yourself," Ziva replied.

"You look good too, Abs," Tony said, finally acknowledging the goth in the background.

"Thanks," Abby said with a knowing smile on her face. She was wearing a black halter dress adorned with black rhinestones. Her hair was down and wavy and she had a rhinestone Christmas tree necklace on.

"Alright, the cars are ready to, go, wow, Ziva, you look great," McGee said. Abby glared at him. "And you too, Abby. You look fantastic."

"Thank you, Timmy, now we've got to go, we're going to be late," Abby said.

The ride to The Embassy Hotel, where the party was, was silent. Tony thought that it was a bit ironic that the party was at the Embassy Hotel, which was where he and Ziva really talked for the first time.

"Do you think Gibbs will show?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

"Most likely," Ziva said. "I understand that Vance made it very clear to him that he would be there or he would break us up again."

"He wouldn't," Tony said, casting a horrified glance sideways at Ziva.

"I would not put it past him," Ziva said tightly.

Finally they arrived at the hotel, with McGee and Abby behind them. Tony stepped out and handed the keys to the valet and then hurried to the other side of the car and helped Ziva out, carful to help her avoid the snow pile that was on the sidewalk. Tony tipped the valet and then escorted Ziva inside. They were directed to the grand ballroom. They walked into the ballroom, and Ziva gave a little gasp.

The inside was decorated with what seemed to be thousands of little white lights. There were tables placed sporadically around the room with a huge wooden dance floor I n the center of the room. There was a booth for a DJ and also in one corner, a live band. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier that was decorated with red and green glass balls.

"It's beautiful," Ziva said quietly. Behind them they could hear Abby having the same reaction, except hers was louder and it caused several people already at their tables to look over. Tony led Ziva to their table and they both sat down. A waiter instantly appeared and set four flutes of champagne down on the table.

"Well, twenty bucks says the boss doesn't show," Tony said as he sipped his champagne. He winced as he felt his head thrust forward.

"Pay up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he sat down between Ziva and Abby. Tony frowned, but reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. A few minutes later Ducky and Palmer appeared.

"Hey guys," Palmer said.

"Happy Christmas," Ducky said as he sat down.

"Ducky, it's Merry Christmas," Abby said.

"In Scotland, it's Happy Christmas," Ducky said, and then started to ramble on about something one of his roommates at Edinburgh has done one Christmas until Ziva asked him to dance.

Tony watched his partner dance with Ducky, her smile brightening the room. Ducky seemed to be telling another story and Ziva threw her head back in laughter. Tony made up his mind and stood up from the table.

"Excuse me, Ducky," Tony said as he approached Ducky and Ziva. "May I cut in?"

"Certainly, my dear boy," Ducky said as he stepped aside. Tony took Ziva into his arms and the song changed.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

"Why did you interrupt Ducky?" Ziva asked, hiding her face in Tony's shoulder.

"What, I'm not allowed to ask my partner to dance?" Tony said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, I was never one to celebrate Christmas," Ziva said.

"Well, no one would expect you too. You're Jewish," Tony said.

"I know, but don't the rest of you always go to Ducky's house to celebrate?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, didn't anyone ever invite you?" Tony asked, looking at Ziva. She shook her head.

"I guess they felt that I would be offended, although I wouldn't mind being invited," Ziva said.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on our troubles will miles away_

Tony sighed and Ziva looked up at him.

"What is the matter, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Just been a rough year, that's all," Tony said.

"It has been for everyone," Ziva said. "What you have to do is learn from the rough patches and move on."

"I guess you're right," Tony said. He spun Ziva under his arm and pulled her in closer to him than she had been before.

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

"Ziva, do you think about us?" Tony asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked, her heart daring to rise.

"Well, I've noticed lately that there's been a lot of tension between us lately, and I was wondering," Tony said. "What would you do if I asked you out?"

"I would say yes," Ziva said quietly as she looked up at Tony. Tony dipped Ziva backwards, and without hesitating, without thinking, he kissed her. She didn't move to pull away, but instead, kissed him back.

_Through the years we will all be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

* * *

**First of all, I would like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. Make sure you stay safe throughout the holiday season, I know the weather has been getting bad in some parts of the world. I hope you enjoyed this Christmas story.**

**Merry Christmas!  
Vamp**


End file.
